Cool Idols Live ~ Rotten to the Core
Información general * Idols: **Sakura Takahashi. **Kamito Todo. **Sara Yukisora. **Andrew Smith. * Canción: Rotten to the Core. * Coords: Enchanted Descendant Set. * Cyalumes: **Sakura: Gothic Magic Cyalume Coord. **Kamito: Rocker Star Cyalume Coord. **Sara: Holic Trick Cyalume Coord. **Andrew: Midnight Shadow Cyalume Coord. * Colores: **Sakura: Morado. **Kamito: Azul. **Sara: Rojo. **Andrew: Café. **Todos: Negro. ♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦ ♦ ~ Antes del Live ~ ♦ Sara: ...¿Estan seguros de que quieren hacer un Live con nosotros? Sakura: Al 100% Andrew: Deberia hacer otras cosas en vez de esto... Kamito: Tsk, se quejan demasiado. Solo vamos. Sakura: Vamos a mostrarles lo genial que es hacer un Live. ♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦ Meganee: Escaneen sus coords en la sección "MyTicket". También pueden escanear los TomoTickets de sus amigos. ¡Coord Change Start! Meganee: Wicked Coords es una serie de conjuntos llenos de maldad, perfecto para este concierto llenos de Idols reales. Buena suerte n.n Sakura: ¡Enchanted Descendant Crone Coord! Kamito: ¡Enchanted Descendant Kid Coord! Sara: ¡Enchanted Descendant Queen Coord! Andrew: ¡Enchanted Descendan Sorcecer Coord! ♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦ *Aparece un aura a los 4, compuesta brillos, murcielagos dorados y candelabros* They say I'm trouble They say I'm bad They say I'm evil And that makes me glad A dirty no-good Down to the bone Your worst nightmare Can't take me home So I've got some mischief In my blood Can you blame me I never got no love They think I'm callous A low-life hood I feel so useless Misunderstood Saku/SaraMirror, mirror on the wall Saku/SaraWho's the baddest of them all Saku/SaraWelcome to my wicked world, wicked world Kami/AndI'm rotten to the core, core Kami/AndRotten to the core Kami/AndI'm rotten to the core, core Kami/AndWho could ask for more Kami/AndI'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door Kami/AndI'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the Kami/AndI'm rotten to the core Call me a schemer Call me a freak How can you say that I'm just unique What, me a traitor Ain't got your back Are we not friends What's up with that So I'm a misfit So I'm a flirt I broke your heart I made you hurt The past is past Forgive, forget The truth is You ain't seen nothing yet Saku/SaraMirror, mirror on the wall Saku/SaraWho's the baddest of them all Saku/SaraWelcome to my wicked world, wicked world Kami/AndI'm rotten to the core, core Kami/AndRotten to the core Kami/AndI'm rotten to the core, core Kami/AndWho could ask for more Kami/AndI'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door Kami/AndI'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the Kami/AndI'm rotten to the core ♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦ CI: ¡Making Drama! ¡Switch on! ¡Rockin' Jet Show on Air! ¡¡Cyalume Change~!! Mirror, mirror on the wall Who's the baddest of them all Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world ♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦ I'm rotten to the core, core Rotten to the core I'm rotten to the core, core Who could ask for more I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the I'm rotten to the core Categoría:Live Categoría:Sara Yukisora Live Categoría:Andrew Smith Live Categoría:Sakura Takahashi Categoría:Andrew Smith Categoría:Kamito Todo Categoría:Sara Yukisora Categoría:TIC6 Categoría:Sakura Takahashi Live Categoría:Kamito Todo Live